My Immortal
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: Being an Immortal wasn't easy; guarding a soul and person. Especially when the person you guard is your killer, he's slowly falling for you, and he's being stalked by a demon who wants his soul.. Why can't anything ever be easy for the Powerpuff Girls?
1. Chapter 1

My Immortal… PPG & RRB… By Dark Angel 91398...

Blossom: Dark Angel will never own Russia, Hetalia, Pokemon, Canada, or us! But she, at one point, had confidence… That Brick crushed..

Brick: Hey, Angel? Do me a favor and stop writing fics. You aren't that great..

Me:.. O.0 I think I'll just cry now..

Chapter One

The sun was hanging brightly in the shining blue sky and the wind blew over the city of Townsville comfortably despite the monumental fight that was occurring in the city square near the white marble city hall.

~I-AM-A-KINDA-LINE-BREAK~

"When will you three learn?" a pink-eyed redhead scolded, glaring at her enemies ahead and crossing her arms.

"I don't know, babe. When will you ever get a brain? Huh, Blossom?" a red-eyed redhead shot back immaturely with a villainous smirk.

Next to the fire-red haired boy, a boy with hair as bright as gold and a boy with hair as dark as the midnight sky snickered cruelly at the taunting of Blossom's intelligence.

"Oh, look who's talking, Brick! The one who can never get away with a crime successfully!" a girl with raven locks and emerald eyes snarled, defending Blossom loyally.

"Oh, I am so scared of a bunch of girls who can't even fight.. Especially one named Buttercup!" the dark-haired boy sneered, his forest green eyes narrowed diligently as he twitched for anticipation of a fight.

"Like you can even fight Buttercup! She always wins." a blue-eyed blonde growled to the boy.

"Shut up, stupid! Butch is better than you and your stupid sisters!" the ocean-eyed blond boy yelled.

"What! Take that back!" the girls snarled furiously, insulted so much that the color of their eyes changed darker.

"Never! Make us!" the boys growled, stubbornly and fiercely stuck on the delusion that girls were far more inferior than they, the Rowdyruff Boys, and boys in general.

~I-AM-ALSO-A-KINDA-LINE-BREAK~

Despite the years that had passed, the scorching summers that sometimes burned with such a heat that Blossom had to use her ice powers to cool the city down and the frost-bitten winters that occasionally chilled the bones of all with such a frost that Brick was forced to heat the city up, the feud was a constant.

But for some reason unknown, this was the day that this years-old argument would spark a fuse, a fuse that had waited for far too long to be burned and start to be tinged an ashy black.

The spark started with the feisty fighters of the groups, the brunettes; Butch lunged at his counterpart violently and Buttercup had retaliated with a quick swing that landed in his stomach.

And with that, the war had begun; the war that had lingered around lightly and wouldn't end until one or the other was declared champion, until the loser had been chosen.

~I-AM-ANOTHER-KINDA-LINE-BREAK~

Brick's blood red eyes narrowed at the sight of Blossom as he pounced upon the her, forcing the concrete to collapse where the two landed. In return, the witty girl had aimed a high kick to his stomach.

Brick hid the pain that resonated through him valiantly and had forced himself to stand from where the impact had made him crash.

~LINE-BREAK~

"You honestly think you can win against ME?" Brick scoffed. "Babe, you have another thing coming!" His hands crushed around a piece of stray cement that he aimed at his enemy's head.

"I'll die before I allow you to win." Blossom promised determinedly.

~YET-ANOTHER~

Rose eyes calculating ever move, Blossom narrowly dodged the ammunition; as much as she loathed to admit it, Brick had a great arm and amazing accuracy. If she hadn't ducked, she surely would have been incapacitated.

Brick rashly exhaled deeply, his breath not air but flames, as he hovered in the air. Blossom's eyes widened and she quickly blew a gust of ice back, flying up.

Ice and fire quenched one another, but neither leaders would allow the other to win the life long fight that had ruled every fight.

Brick, thinking fast, closed the gap slowly until he was in arm's reach of the pink Powerpuff girl. His clenched fist lit with his signature colored energy and he swung right into her ribcage.

The shock passed through Blossom rapidly and painfully, the foreign power colliding with hers, trying to dominate her. The girl shook as though she was in the middle of an earthquake and let out a shriek that made her evil equal cringe for a second and reconsider letting his force touch hers.

As bloodcurdling as it was, Brick held his ground and tackled Blossom to the ground as he still stayed connected to her methodically before he pulled away.

And much to his shock, the red clad boy found the pink girl limp and lifeless before they had even skimmed the paint of the pavement.

With wide eyes, the Ruff felt her for a pulse, trying both wrist and neck. Only ice cold skin and stillness that made the teen shudder involuntarily. But the scary part was that Blossom still looked alive with her shocked eyes and pained expression.

~A-LINE-BREAK~

Brick couldn't help it as he let her go slowly and his stomach lurched. Running to a nearby trash can, Brick felt his stomach push everything up and empty itself.

Brick hadn't realized he was hyperventilated when he stood straight up, hadn't realized he was terrified of the dead cadaver he had created…

All Brick knew was she was dead and he would never see her again.

~I-AM-A-LINE-BREAK!~

Fourteen years of being a veteran cop hadn't helped Percy Tyson as he, the first cop on scene, arrived at the city square where three notorious boys sat nervously, shaking.

Fourteen years of being a cop had helped the shock; Percy hadn't expected the bodies of the Utonium girls when he arrived, the famous Powerpuff Girls dead.

He felt his brown eyes moisten quickly as an ambulance was called in, as the father of the girls rushed frantically to the crime scene, as Professor John Antonio sobbed uncontrollably when he saw the bodies.

Fourteen years, Percy couldn't help but shake his head sadly as other officers hung the yellow "Do not cross" tape around the area where the girls had apparently spent their final moments.

The boys, still sitting numbly where they had been the entire time, watched with dark eyes. The blond was shaking, confused, in a way like a little kid.

Percy wouldn't be surprised if the innocent-looking boy asked the other two next to him what was happening to the girls. But no question ever came because he knew.

They all knew: The Powerpuff Girls were dead and gone.

Percy sighed as the media swarmed the scene like buzzards to a carcass, trying to get him to talk about what happened. He curtly said there would be no comment from the TPD and skirted his way to the boys.

The redhead glumly looked into his eyes and the red orbs burned with what had once been a bright fire.

~I-AM-ALSO-A-LINE-BREAK~

"Hey, guys.. Can you tell me anything?" Percy asked softly, knowing the boys could very well be traumatized by the experience.

"… They're dead." the blood-red boy whispered hollowly, his eyes dimmer than they had been when Blossom had been breathing. "And her words were that she would die before I won."

"What's going on..?" the ocean-blue boy murmured sadly. "Where are they taking them..?"

"Well, um.." Percy struggled. "The girls have to go away for a while before the funerals." Percy knew the answer wouldn't help the boys wholly.

"… She stopped breathing.. She's never going to be back.. Is she..?" the forest-green boy mumbled, half to himself and half to the tall cop.

".. I'm afraid not, son." Percy admitted, placing a hand on the green one's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, but we're going to need your witness statements. Did you maybe see how they died?"

~LINE-~

The answer didn't shock the cop or make him happily slap cuffs for the sake of justice. In fact, he half-expected it.

~-BREAK~

"… It was an accident.." the blond cried, his eyes wide and pleading in the cop's brown ones. "I-I didn't mean to.."

"I should have seen it coming.." the leader of the boys mumbled, eyes on the spot where Blossom had been. "I-I should have known.."

"… She's dead.." the dark-haired boy repeated to himself. "She's dead and gone…"

"I'm afraid so.. Come with me now, please." Percy said soothingly, gesturing the boys in the direction of a cruiser.

~A-LINE-BREAK~

The media hadn't caught on that the Rowdyruff Boys were involved yet and the boys trudged numbly as if zombies to the car.

Percy heard the father cry his daughters' names and shook his head sadly. Fourteen years, nothing made Death any easier for anyone except the funeral homes.

~End of chapter~

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

My Immortal… PPG & RRB… By Dark Angel 91398...

Blossom: Dark Angel will never own the song "My Immortal", Evanescence, Nintendo, Cartoon Network, or us!

Brick: She does own a pitbull named Duchess.

Me: She is adorably evil…

Chapter Two

Numbness set in quickly and her rose eyes opened to a new land, one drenched in vanilla twilight and pure ivory clouds against a lavender sky with the forming of twinkling stars.

The eyes blinked, drinking in the pale moonlight that glittered on the soft sand near the deep blue pond, before her body let her kneel without too much pain. The wind kissed her peach cheeks and she blinked.

Where was she? A strand of her normally straight ember hair blew into her face, slightly curly, and she noticed two forms nearby.

~LINE-BREAK!~

'Buttercup.. Bubbles..' Blossom thought, noticing the way they slept (or was it were unconscious?). 'Are they even breathing? Am I?' She frowned.

"Hello, Blossom." a soft voice greeted. "I am Crystal, guardian of all Mystix."

"Where are you?" Blossom asked, biting a pale pink lip and looking around.

"I am here." Crystal said, a light floating above the pond. "You were defeated by your counterpart, yes?"

~Breaking~

The light faded away to reveal a lady in a mint green gown that wrapped around her, clinging gently though not skin-tight. Despite the youthful look in her blue eyes that were shielded by red hair, Crystal looked around twenty five years old.

~Line~

".. Hmm.. Yes. I think so.." Blossom frowned, her lip bitten a tad bit harder than before. 'Is it.. Really over? Did Brick.. Really win?'

"That's a shame.." Crystal sighed, her voice full of sympathy.

"Yes.. Wait.. Didn't you say.. You were guardian of all Mystix?" the pink Puff asked suspiciously. An eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yes. Blossom, you died extremely young and thought this is a big job, I have a feeling you can fulfill it."

"What is it?"

"You're an Immortal."

"That's not possible.. I died. I cannot be immortal if I die."

"No, child, not immortal. Immortal. An Immortal is like a angel meant to protect a misguided person."

Blossom let the words sink into her head slowly and with a sigh, looked into the mystical being's eyes seriously.

"The person you must protect is.. Brick." Crystal said slowly, trying to study the pink clad Puff carefully.

".. Ironic.. I protect the person who killed me.." Blossom remarked wryly. 'Why Brick of all people?'

~I-AM-A-LINE-BREAK~

_If you have to leave, I wish you would just leave.. Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone.. _- Evanescence, "My Immortal"

~A-LINE-BREAK~

Brick couldn't sleep. The dark seemed to twist his thoughts into revolving around her…

Inside, the numbness and hollowness replaced all other feelings, made Brick unable to feel the tingle in his feet as they fell asleep on him.

~Breaking-The-Line~

'I-I didn't mean to.." his mind whimpered softly. 'I-I just thought.. I t-thought it would e-end the way it usually does.. Did..'

~Line-Of-BREAKING~

The dark clung to the red boy and he turned, his jagged mane of fire-red falling down his back like a waterfall. His hair glimmered in the moon's silver light and he ran his fingers in the locks.

Why was she on his mind? She.. She is, no.. was, his worst enemy.. Yet, he felt so empty without her.. Like she had been the secret part of him that had been hidden so no one could find it..

A soft moan escaped Brick's lips and he could just imagine it all over again; the Professor sobbing over the girls, the cameras that flashed in his face, the glee in Mojo and Him when they found out..

Brick watched as the darkness clutched his form firmly and from the shadows, a figure appeared unnoticeably.

A shocking hot pink eye opened and the other followed, studying Brick. The being shuddered pleasurably as it watched the boy, the way he felt and acted. Its auburn hair, complete with jagged spikes, quivered and the wind blew the messy six-piece ribbon.

Brick tossed again, this time facing the window where the moon's calm face peeked in and comforted him. He relaxed a little and the figure stepped from hiding.

It was a girl, a teenage girl. The girl's red-pink plaid skirt flashed quickly in the beams and Brick scowled at her.

~Breakage? Get Aussie!~

"Hey, Berserk. Who let you get in?" Brick asked, sitting up slightly to study the arrival, with a hint of distrust.

"Oh, I just came in the usual way." Berserk scoffed, waving a hand downward. 'It's not like I'd tell you the truth.' she thought smugly.

"Oh, cool.." he yawned. "It's getting late. You should scram."

"..Fine.." she huffed, knowing that if she put up a fight, it would look extremely suspicious. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow.."

She pretended to exit the room, only to watch Brick turn his back to her. Another shiver and the moonlight caught on his deep, dark blood red eyes. The aurora he emitted was a medium purple.

'Brick's soul isn't exactly ripe…' Berserk frowned inwardly. 'And he looks so delicious…'

Just then, a firefly-sized amount of light appeared in the room and Berserk hissed, melting into the dark from once she came.

~I-AM-A-LINE-BREAK~

Brick's eyes widened in wonder as the light grew brighter until it had totally dissolved into nothing.

His heart in his throat, beating quickly, he let out a mental whimper as a form stood before him, cloaked in a dusk-rose gown. The very form of someone who was dead.

Blossom's rose pink eyes opened slowly, her eyes half-lidded, and stray locks of ember-red caressing her peachy cheeks tenderly. Her red bow fluttering as well as her black-feather wings, she carefully approached Brick and sat next to him.

~Breaking..~

".. You're dead." Brick murmured to himself, his blood red eyes shocked viciously at the surprise. "I-I felt your pulse.. You died.."

"I know." Blossom sighed, her feminine fingers brushing back the strands that were astray. "I remember."

"Why are you back? Are you a ghost?" he asked in a hushed tone. "Are you here.. To kill me?" his eyes pierced hers thoughtfully.

"No.. Actually, Brick, it's quite the opposite.." she laughed liltingly. "I'm your Immortal."

"Immortal?"

"I guess you can say.. Your guardian angel."

"Angel?"

"Are you just going to echo me or talk?"

"… Why? What do you do?"

".. To be honest, Brick, I don't know why I was given you. I'm not going to tell you any more."

~Lined~

Brick stared at Blossom a little longer and much to her astonishment, he gently pulled her closer to his body. Brick felt his eyes enlarge as he felt her icy skin.

In a way, it soothed him, knowing he could touch her. In another way, it startled him; the feeling of her icicle skin was proof she wasn't truly here.

~Line-Break~

"Don't." Brick mumbled as Blossom tried to gently scoot back. "Please.. Don't." he gently grabbed her wrist. There wasn't really a pulse, but something else.

Blossom felt her cheeks heat up slowly as Brick drank in every detail of her, his blood red eyes showing his rarely exposed sensitive side as they gazed into hers.

Brick's fingers were tangled in Blossom's and reluctantly, he allowed her to slip her hand away. Blossom wasn't exactly sure how to respond to any of this; it was so foreign and new even with memories of her past life.

~I-Am-A-Line-Break~

"What exactly are you?" Brick whispered huskily, his large hand clutching her pale feminine one carefully.

"I am an Immortal and that's all you need to know." Blossom replied carefully. "That's all you'll ever need to know.. That and I'm your guardian."

~Another-Line-Break~

Brick frowned slightly, her answers weren't satisfying as he had hoped. Brick felt heat rush to his cheeks as he caught himself staring at her soft rose petal lips that seemed like the most satisfying thing at the moment.

Blossom's lashes were dark on her unmarked skin of peach, her eyes closing, and Brick felt his control slip for a moment or two. Brick's lips met the Immortal's firmly, his tongue dancing on her lip.

Blossom's rose pink eyes shot open and her heart beat painfully in her chest, the ever quickening speed that made her nervous. Getting a few centimeters between their mouth, she tried to speak.

Brick slyly slid his tongue into the orifice and Blossom's embarrassment grew, feeling his mouth against hers without control of any sort. She didn't know what to do, her first kiss ever with Brick was a problem.

Her trembling hand gently lifted Brick's mouth from her own and through her awkwardness, she managed to speak without stammering as she removed herself from the muscular boy's reach.

~Line-Break~

"No, Brick, that's not what we're supposed to do." Blossom murmured gently, her cheeks as red as roses.

But if Brick heard, he never replied. He was in awe that her lips were soft, she was so cold yet so warm, and she had the taste of strawberries. Entranced by the way she looked in the pale moonbeams, Brick's half-lidded gaze focused on her lips again.

"… Did you hear me at all?" Blossom asked exasperatingly, her nerves frayed and tattered from the intimate contact with Brick as her cheeks paled again.

"Of course! I know how to pay attention." Brick snorted, lying and not knowing a word she had uttered.

"So, you promise not to touch me in a way that's more than colleagues or acquaintances?" she pleaded.

".. Uh, sure.." he nodded, his lips tingling in pleasure at knowing the girl's affectionately.

Blossom smiled at him and moved to stand, only for Brick to quickly snatch her wrist before she could disappear again. She glowered at him.

"No. You can't leave." Brick complained. "You'll be gone again, so you have to sleep here."

"Brick.. There's only one bed." Blossom pointed out, her cheeks reddening brightly.

"So? We can share." he said proudly, his eyes gleaming.

Blossom sighed and Brick gently wrapped his sinewy arms, toned with muscle, around her frail waist and wings. Being pulled back into Brick's chest, Blossom found him warm and comfortable.

She adjusted her body to fit his and they fell asleep that way with the stars and moon experiencing the almost scandalous scene in the art of voyeurism.

But what the stars and moon didn't see was the jealous dagger-sharp glare of Berserk Plutonium as she saw the whole act.

~End of chapter~

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

My Immortal... RRB X PPG... ByDark Angel 91398..

PPG: Dark Angel 91398 doesn't own Hershey's, Disney, Breaking Benjamin, Dragon Ball Z, our counterparts, or us.

Blossom: But she does like the continued support.

Chapter Three

Brat briskly made her way into the lair of the only creature vile enough to be her boss and hardly paid attention to the other two demons next to her, her sisters shivering at the lethal glower of the employer.

Though only one blue eye showed in the slippery darkness, the demon sisters could feel the cold-eyed stare of the other eye through the black eye patch that contained it. Inevitably, the Oppressor was angry already.

"Any luck tonight, girls?" the deep, dark voice that resonateed from the dangerous man's mouth boomed about in the chambers.

"N-no, sir.." Berserk gulped, summoning her courage from the depth of the black hole she called a heart.

"NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'!" he bellowed, his fingering on the armrests of his leather chair shaking violently with rage.

"B-Berserk means t-to say w-we have a few... Complications.." the slate blue-eyed demon mumbled feebly, her long and wavy blonde pigtails quivering rapidly.

"COMPLICATIONS? WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL DO YOU MEAN!" Oppressor Plutonium roared with a burning fire of rage in his eyes, the eyepatch increasing fear in the girls.

Brute felt her olive green eyes meet her father's viciously as a stray lock of her coal-black faux-hawk fell into her eyes. The spiked belt around her leotard-cloaked waist felt tighter as the fear in her turned to a mild anger.

"They mean that those stupid Powerpuff Girls are not dead yet! Even with the Rowdyruff Boys draining their souls dry, they still live!" Brute growled, her spiky braclets falling over the back of her hand slightly.

The fingers that had been squeezing the armrests turned to clawing at it, the white stuffing falling calmly unaware of the vicious hostility twisting through the minds and air in the room.

Brute's gaze burned into her father's coolly before she broke away to the black-white tiles below her. Though she had respect and love for her father, Brute also feared the villain he was inside and out.

"What the hell..! How! Tell me!" the man roared at his three frightened daughters in front of him. "I demand you tell me all you know or I swear you'll regret the day you came into existence!"

"T-they.. T-they are Immortals, sir.. Guardian angels." Berserk answered quietly, her shell-shock pink eyes focusing not on her dad but on the oak-brown walls around them.

Tension and silence permeated through the room, filling the Powerpunk Girls' father figure as silent as a graveyard on a misty full moon midnight.

The girls looked anxiously at him, expecting a swift, painful punishment and a loud scolding to be heard. Their gazes held for only a few moments before a loud rumbling was heard.

In a panic, Berserk swiveled her head around rapidly before pin-pointing the location of the sound.. But for the trio, the shock was the noise was coming from right in front of them.

Oppressor Plutonium continued guffawing madly, his head lolled back against the leathery back of the chair where he perched royally.

"Bahahaha! Then this will just make the prize even more valuable than before."

Berserk nudged her sisters, gesturing to laugh along with their crazed father, and nervously chuckled. Their soft laughter were drowned in the obnoxious, almost deafening chortle of the man they called dad.

"SILENCE!" the Oppressor roared irritably, aggravated suddenly.

"Yes, sir." the demons nodded, their eyes shifting from each other's faces to their boss.

"We will just have to find an opening in the defenses of the Immortals; that will show them! All it takes is a little string pulling.." he laughed.

Brute, Brat, and Berserk merely nodded along with the words spoken, not understanding their meaning; it was too vague, too deep, for them to even know what was actually meant and what went on inside their parental figure's skull.

-I-Am-Going-To-Stop-Using-this-kind-of-line-break-after-this-

Blossom's rose pink eyes flashed open suddenly as she felt a chill inside her that stabbed through the calm and quiet dream that had enveloped her sleep, sitting up as Brick's arms clung to her, her fiery hair dancing with a flourish.

Staring into the stars that shone like shining diamonds on the velvety night sky, she shivered as she felt the maliciousness that seeped from somewhere in the distance.

".. You ok?" Brick murmured in a half-awake, half-asleep state.

"Uh, yeah. I'm.. I just thought.. Never mind." Blossom yawned, failing to conceive an almost believable lie.

"Sure.. Good night, Blossom.." he mumbled, nestling back into his pillow as he drifted asleep again.

".. If it'll just be good.." she replied too softly for him to hear.

The quiet and steady breathing that followed the brief conversation warned Blossom that Brick had already dozed back into a heavy slumber, one that he was bound to be mad about if woken from.

Gracefully and methodically, Blossom slid out from under Brick's lean limbs and landed with a muffled thud on the carpeted floor below, crouched on hands and feet.

Her shimmering black wings stretched out and unfurled luxuriously, muscles cramped now comfortably reaching their full limit in the room area.

She stood up and the scent flowed into her; the bitter, sour essence of demon seemed to seep from the dark corners around her.

'But why?' Blossom thought, biting her lip. 'Why was a demon here?'

Blossom's gaze flowed over her sleeping counterpart and she shuddered as she observed a thin, misty veil of violet-lavender surrounding his body.

'What the..? What in the world is that!' She pondered in surprise.

With a swish of her waving ember-red hair, Blossom gingerly stepped towards the window with a determined sigh to ask Crystal what the mist was.

Blossom froze, hearing the husky voice of Brick, and glanced back to see him still asleep.

"B-Bloss.. No..D-Don't leave me.." Brick whimpered, his arms wrapped around a pillow, fists clenched.

Blossom's neutral expression softened greatly before she quickly yanked the window open and swung a long leg over the sill.

'I'm sorry, Brick.. But.. I won't be long. I promise I'll be back.. I'm sorry I broke my promise.' Blossom winced mentally, jumping down below with memory of the promise she made with Brick.

'It's for your own good, sweetheart..'

* * *

~End of chapter~

To Be Continued..

P.S. I might start focusing on Buttercup and/or Bubbles. I haven't decided yet since I kinda want to tell their stories too. Maybe I'll write their own stories about being Immortals. I don't know yet.

Review and comment/tip/critize/etc.


End file.
